warriorcatsrolepalyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient ThunderClan
Owner Wildwindstar These are cats after Firestar and Bramblestar died, Now they have a new leader is Lionblazestar. Welcome Welcome! We are cats that were left after Bramblestar had died, we still live in a toney hallow, the badgers are more nicer after we help them, (Dovewing, Loinblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf) Rules #Go on the talk page to join #Any color for fur, eyes and anything esle #Have only english names #Have cool names Allegiances Leader: Lionblazestar- broad shouldered golden tabby tom, with amber eyes,a nicked ear and a thick pelt, mates with Cinderheart. Roleplay by Wildwindstar Apprentice Sparrowpaw Deputy: Dustpelt- large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, mates with Ferncloud. Roleplay by Wildwindstar Apprentice Narrowpaw Medcine cat: Jayfeather- silky mottled gray tabby tom,with blind, brilliant, pale blue eyes, a short, slender tail, mottled paws and a scar running down one side.'' Roleplay by Dashycloud'' MCA: Poolpaw- gray blue she-cat has a crush on Jayfeather. Roleplay by Dashycloud Warriors: Cloudtail - snow-white tom with thick long fur and round, blue eyes.'' Roleplay by Wildwindstar'' Apprentice Barowpaw Graystripe - shaggy, long-haired, solid gray tom with broad shoulders, a broad face, a wide, furry head, furry, muscular shoulders, strong legs, a stripe of darker gray fur running down his back, a torn left ear, a thick, bushy tail, and yellow eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar Hollyleaf - lean, black she-cat with dark green eyes, and a bushy tail.'' Roleplay by Wildwindstar'' Berrynose - cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail and one ear that is torn at the tip. Roleplay by Wildwindstar Poppyfrost- slender, dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Roleplay by Wildwindstar Molespear- large, fluffy, cream-and-brown tom. Roleplay by Dashycloud Cherryginger- small ginger she-cat with a short, stumpy tail.'' Roleplay by Wildwindstar'' Brackenfur - long legged golden brown tabby tom with a scar on his flank and warm amber eyes. Mates with Sorreltail.Roleplay by WIldwindstar Spiderleg- skinny, lithe, slender, long-limbed, black tom with a brown underbelly, amber eyes, and a long black tail. Roleplay by Wildwindstar Thunderflame- ginger tom with green eyes, blue tail and white paws.Roleplay by Dashycloud Speedcloud -black and white she-cat. really fast. mates with Thunderflame. Roleplay by Dashycloud Dodgecall- brown and black tom mates with Leafpool''. Roleplay by Dashycloud'' Apprentice Lowpaw Foxleap - fluffy, reddish-brown tabby tom. Mates with Rosepetal. Roleplay by Wildwindstar Apprentice Rosepaw Millie-small striped, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mates with Graystripe. Roleplay by Wildwindstar Blossomfall -tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches, mates with Molespear, Roleplay by Wildwindstar Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's, and a torn ear. Mates with Ivypool. Roleplay by Wildwindstar Tigerheart -sleek, thick-furred, dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom with a torn ear, a long, sleek tail and amber eyes. mates with Dovewing and former Ancient ShadowClan.'' Roleplay by Wildwindstar'' Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine.Roleplay by Dashy Stormfur- muscular, strong, broad-shouldered, long-haired dark gray tom with amber eyes,a broad head and thick, sleek gray fur. Mates with Brook. Roleplay by Wildwind Badpelt- black and brown tom, mates with Hazeltail and member of Dark Marron warrior Apprentice Hunterpaw Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom with thick, soft fur and green eyes. Mates with Flossvole Smokystream - muscular gray and white tom, mates with Daisy Apprentices: Barrowpaw -brown and black tom,'' Roleplay by Wildwindstar'' Sparrowpaw- brown and white she-cat sister of Barrowpaw''. Roleplay by Wildwindstar'' Narrowpaw- brown skiny tom has a crush on Sparrowpaw son of Squirrellflight and Bramblestar. Roleplay by Wildwindstar Lowpaw- blue and black she-cat Hunterpaw- black tom member of Dark Marron apprentice has a crush on Lowpaw Queens: Brightheart - fluffy white she-cat with ginger patches, a ginger tail, and blue eyes mates with Cloudtail''. Roleplay by Wildwindstar'' Mother to Mothkit, Leafkit, Firekit, Sandkit, Mousekit, Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit Ferncloud- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale green eyes mates with Dustpelt.'' Roleplay by Wildwindstar'' Mother to Bramblekit, Goldenkit, Lionkit, Tawnykit, Sparrowkit, Flowerkit, Volekit, Bluekit, Snowkit and Flownningkit Sandstorm-sleek pale ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes of darker fur and large, pale green eyes. Mates with Firestar Roleplay by Wildwindstar Mother of Firekit,Cloudkit, Leafkit, Sharpkit, Nightkit and Sparrowkit Leafpool - small, slender light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest, and white paws. expecting Dodecall's kits.Roleplay by Dashycloud Rosepetal- skinny slender, lithe dark cream she-cat. Roleplay by Wildwindstar Mother to Flowerkit, Daisykit, Sunflowerkit, Tuilpkit, Mintkit and Limekit Ivypool -small silver and white tabby she-cat with white paws, a white belly, a white face and dark blue eyes. mates with Bumblestripe, Roleplay by Wildwindstar Mother of Darkkit, Bellkit, Songkit and Ghostkit Dovewing- fluffy, smoky pale gray she-cat with pale golden eyes. Mates with Tigerheart, Roleplay by Wildwindstar Mother to Cheetchkit, Leopardkit, Pumakit and Wolfkit Hazeltail - small and slender, pale, gray and white she-cat with a thick, soft, fluffy pelt and gray and white paws with ice- blue eyes. Mates with Badpelt, Roleplay by Clawfaces Mother to Smokykit, Flosskit, Mousekit, Mosskit and Snowkit Daisy long-furred, creamy brown she-cat with a broad back, a fluffy tail and ice-blue eyes. Mother to Flownkit and Beekit Flossvole-small pale gray-and-white she-cat. Mother to Toothkit and Spearkit Kits: Brighthearts' kits Mothkit pale gray and white she-cat Leafkit green and white she-cat Firekit flame ginger tom Sandkit pale ginger she-cat Mousekit gray and white tom Hollykit black she-cat with green eyes Loinkit ginger Tom Jaykit blue gray Tom blind eyes Fernclouds' kits Bramblekit - huge, lean, powerful, broad-shouldered, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and long claws. Has a crush on Mothkit, Roleplay by Wildwindstar Goldenkit gold yellow she-cat She is recuired by Goldenflower Sandstorms' kits Leafpools' kits Rosepetals' kits Ivypools' kits Dovewings' kits Daisys' kits Flossvole' kits Elders﻿: Mousefur is a small, wiry dusky brown she-cat with thick fur, a skinny brown tail, and a graying head Purdy is a plump tom with a gray muzzle, ragged ears, rumpled mottled brown fur and amber eyes Former members Bramblestar- died in the Battle of Dark Marron battle. Recruied into Bramblekit. Firestar- died of the final blow from Tigerstar of Dark Marron Volecall- black and silver she-cat died of battle saving her mother Dovewing and her father Tigerheart of Ancient ShadowClan deceased member of MoonClan Aorrowkit- died of greencough Sparrowpaw- die of Dodgebelly of Dark Maroon killed him Arrowspear- went back to being a loner brother of Dodgecall RPG center Current events Aftermath of Dark Maroon battle ---- Aftermath of the battle of Dark Maroon Ferncloud and Dustpelt were sharing tounges.Wildwindstar/sig1 02:03, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Squrreilflight and her kits meowing after there the father had died and Aorrowkit and Sparrowpaw. Loinblazestar saw Tigerheart walking in with Berrynose, Molespear, Foxleap, Hollyleaf and Smokystream. Dovewing was running out nursery with her kits including the queens and there kits. Tigerheart said, "My father is no, the leader and he blames me for the death of Blackstar and Snakefoot's daughter Stormear."--Wildwindstar/sig1 04:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) (Borrowing Badpelt and Hunterpaw) Stormfur came back with Badpelt, Hunterpaw and Millie from hunting patrol. Badpelt growled, "You Tigerheart go back to your clan I know you beening visting Dovewing." Dovewing said, "What is going on here?" Wolfkit growled, "Yeah and who are you?" Tigerheart said, "Dovewing is that u." Dovewing snarled and so did Wolfkit, "Tigerheart what are you doing here?"BOO! Did I scary you. 02:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Wolfkit and Cheetahkit snarled and yowled, "Don't you dare touch our mother." Stormfur said, "Come on Dovewing I know how much you love Tigerheart let him join"CANDY!! Where is my candy. Suger rush. 02:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Wolfkit and Cheetahkit gasped.JaydenXMia 01:49, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clan